


Maximum pleasure

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [80]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Toys, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Brienne runs a sex blog. Jaime runs a sex toy business. When the two clash over an unfavourable review, sparks fly.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Maximum pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking when I started with this, but it just had to be written.  
> Thank you for reading and do let me know if you liked it.

_Not again!_

Groaning, Jaime closes the offending review. How can she do this to him every time?

“Your scowl tells me it’s her.” Cersei takes the chair beside him. “What has she written this time?”

“It doesn’t look or feel _that_ realistic,” Jaime bursts out. “She has deliberately italicized the _‘that’._ Sex bloggers are such a pain in the ass.”

“This _Evenstar_ woman is our only pain in the ass,” Cersei corrects him. “All the others have given our design a glowing review. So why don’t you just ignore her and release it to the market—”

“ _Evenstar_ is the number-one.” And that is just Jaime’s bad luck. The woman, for months, seems to have something against his products, every review sample he’s sent her ending up getting trashed online. “Buyers flock to her for an opinion. If we don’t get her on our side, we’re going to have to shut down this line before we’ve properly launched it.”

Cersei shrugs. “Bribing always works.”

“I tried it once and failed spectacularly.” He recalls the spontaneity with which he’d chucked into trash the scathing email from her chastising him for it.

“What do you propose?”

He doesn’t like the prospect of it, but it appears to be the only way out. “I need to talk to her.”

“She’s never going to agree to that. She’s a very private person—”

“Bronn managed to get me her number. I’m going to give her a call.”

+++++

The first surprise is her voice. 

While Jaime had expected this _Evenstar_ woman to be some youngster looking to earn a bit extra by putting out her _research_ , the depth and maturity in her first _hello_ leaves him momentarily stranded in silence.

“May I know who’s calling?”

“Jaime Lannister,” he says, “from _Maximum Pleasure—”_

“How did you get my personal number?” What was initially a soothing melody to his ears now feels like a sheet of snow hurled on him. 

“I happen to… have my ways.” Worried she might hang up, he hurriedly adds, “I’d like to discuss your review if you don’t mind—”

“I _do_ mind actually. It says on my blog, Mr. Lannister, that I don’t discuss work on calls or in person. Emails to my official account, however, I usually respond to in a couple of days—”

“Let’s not make it just about work then.” He’s met with cold silence at the other end. “How about I meet you for coffee and an honest feedback?”

“Not interested in the coffee,” she snaps. “And my honest feedback is always out for the whole world to see.”

“Come on,” he bursts out in exasperation. “What the hell did you mean when you so blatantly accused it to be unrealistic? It is aesthetically pleasing—”

“Sure it is, but women don’t only go for looks where—” 

Her pause is longer than necessary.

“You need to give me more than that if you want me to improve, Ms. Evenstar.”

“Are you _actually_ looking to improve, Mr. Lannister?” The step up in her breathing gives it away that he’s going to get nowhere. “Or are you luring me into another bribe—”

“I swear, no!” While it always worked with the others, with this woman his past experience has taught him a sour lesson. “Just some deep details instead of an outright dismissal.”

“Well—” she begins, and he hangs on, weighed down by the anticipation. “It’s a decent toy, but it needs to be a bit more curved and slightly heavier for it to—” There’s another pause. “You know what I mean—”

Of course. Pressure and the g-spot. 

+++++

Sleepless, Jaime stares at the ceiling, planning his next move, but an image of a woman in her mid-thirties enters his head. 

And try as he might to focus, her voice refuses to vacate his head. Imagining what she might sound like crying out his name while climaxing is a distraction that was never a part of his strategy.

+++++ 

The next prototype modified based on her feedback also meets a doomed fate.

“This woman certainly has it against us,” Cersei concludes, peering into the screen to read the review.

“It’s time for another talk.” This time, Jaime wants to secure an appointment and meet her in person. Maybe Evenstar is taking it out on him for attempting to buy her appreciation once. Some stubborn people hold grudges for ages, and she surely seems to belong to that category. 

“Why?” he bursts out, when she answers the phone.

“Because it’s still not up to the mark,” she coolly justifies. “While you did get the shape and girth right this time, there’s something lacking.”

“Let’s meet and settle this once and for all,” Jaime says. Going back and forth isn’t going to help. Maybe this woman does expect a little _something extra_. Perhaps she just needs a bit more probing and prompting. “Coffee at 4 this evening—”

“I don’t do meetings. Keeping my identity under wraps is important, Mr. Lannister, so—”

“I assure you it’ll be completely confidential. We can meet at my place if you aren’t comfortable talking in public—”

“A coffee shop feels like a better option.” 

Of course she doesn’t trust him. Why would she?

+++++

Left to his thoughts in bed, Jaime finds himself wandering further into his imagination. The need to put a face to the voice is greater than before.

+++++

A pretty face to match the voice was what he’d been imagining, but expectations and reality don’t always align, do they?

But those eyes, though...

 _Evenstar_ doesn’t take long to get past the preliminaries. “Women often fantasize as we wank it off,” she reveals, her cheeks slightly flushed. Does she have a lover? A husband? Is he in her head right now? “And for that—”

“It needs to be _realistic_ ,” he wearily echoes the line that refuses to get off his head. “I get that. But what _exactly_ are you looking for?”

For some reason she takes too long to stir her beverage. “Give it a thought. It shouldn’t be that difficult.”

“You’re suggesting I model it on—” This has never occurred to him before, and with it, enters a vision of him and this stranger—

“All I’m saying is—” she grips her mug “—try to give some consideration to a woman's needs, Mr. Lannister. And you’ll get it right.”

“That’s very specific,” he says dryly. 

She looks around, then lowers her voice. “For maximum pleasure, it needs to feel like a man.”

The unintentional pun and the husky edge to her voice does something to his groin. “It’s silicone. It’s never going to feel like a man, Ms. Evenstar.”

“Brienne,” she says softly. “Brienne Tarth. And if you get your measurements and texture right, it just might.”

+++++

That night he stares at it. Then he stares at _himself_. 

The next morning he calls his design architect.

+++++

“Ms. Tarth, I have the next version ready for you to beta test. I’d like you to take it for a spin and let me know your thoughts before I release it to the other reviewers.”

He can hear the smile in her voice when she says, “Worried I might rip it to bits again?”

“Do you intend to?”

“I’m just here to present the correct picture to my readers. I don’t want them spending a zillion gold dragons only to end up—”

“You think my products are overpriced?” He’s only ever considered the higher-end consumer perspective of it.

“This dildo certainly is,” she accuses, without more than a second’s thought.

“Because it’s premium.”

“There are countless premium dildos in the market, Mr. Lannister,” she dismisses him. “If you need to be above them—”

“Tell me how.” He doesn’t relish the thought of it, but it has to be this woman. “Help me better my line—”

“I can be a harsh critic.”

“Don’t I know that better than anyone else? I can deal with it.” A brilliant idea strikes him. “I have a proposal for you. Join me as my testing head—”

“I can’t allow myself to be associated with any brand.” Her voice has gone all icy again.

“Fine,” he concedes, hiding his disappointment. This means more hard work to get her on his side. “In that case, can I just make one request?”

She waits.

“Until this is perfected to your satisfaction, please hold back from publishing any review. Any feedback has to be for my eyes and ears only.”

A deep breath fills his ear. “Done, but only as long as you take my inputs in the right spirit,” she says, and he heaves a sigh of relief. 

+++++

When sleep continues with its non-cooperation, Jaime gets out his Fleshlight. 

When he puts it to use, his head is full of those enchanting blue eyes and freckles, her strong arms holding him in an embrace, her full lips crushing his as he pounds her into the pleasure she failed to find with his toy.

+++++ 

“Thank you for meeting me at your place.”

“It’s easier to talk here,” she says, far more comfortable than their first meeting. “No risk of being overheard.”

Jaime hands her a package. “Tell me what you think.”

She unwraps it, and when she traces a fingertip along the thin vein running along the length, he can feel the blood rush into his. “I’ll give it a go tonight.”

“Sure.” The thought of it leaves him hornier than he was, which implies it’s time to get the hell out of here.

+++++

A cold shower before bed is not enough to cast away the sexy image of her naked body beneath his.

+++++

“Well?”

Brienne caresses the toy as if it were real, and that, Jaime’s body is quick to take a note of. “It’s a little too squishy for my liking.”

Does she mean to say that _he_ cannot achieve the erection she craves?

“While it does bring me to a satisfactory end—” A flash of pink begins at her cleavage and rushes up all the way to her cheeks. “Women often crave fullness and just the right pressure at the right spot, Mr. Lannister, so the firmer you are—”

“Call me Jaime.” 

The ‘ _you’_ and the way she said it remains with him. While it was an inadvertent slip of the tongue for her, for him it’s bound to spell trouble when he’s alone. He wants to pretend she didn’t say it and continue with what this is supposed to be—a professional discussion, but his head is full of furious thrusts; of the gasps and moans that would’ve punctuated her satisfactory end. 

“It is, however, so much better than the previous versions.” Her eyes go glassy, as if she’s stepped into another world. And Jaime wants to be in it. He wants to be _it_. “But you wanted to get to perfection, and for it to be perfect—”

“I’d have to get my thrusts right.” 

Her hands curl tightly around the copy of him she’s holding.

“I meant the right hardness and texture,” he mumbles. It’s a poor cover-up but that’s the best he can do.

+++++ 

Again tonight, he knows sleep will evade him. Giving up before the battle can commence, he picks up the phone to make a call.

“Jaime?”

“How about meeting me tomorrow?”

One, two, three seconds he calculates before she gets back to him. “Isn’t it too early for your next prototype to be ready?”

“No, I just thought—” Listening to her critical opinion about his cock is easier than asking her out for a casual evening. “Just a friendly coffee, that’s all. I’m not going to try to buy my review,” he’s quick to add.

She takes too much time, and just when he’s about to mumble an apology and curl up into his blankets pretending this never happened, she agrees.

+++++ 

“So what do you seek in a man?” 

The rapid blinking, his question meets, sets off a spark in him to find out more about this interesting woman, but from the perspective of their professional handshake, he realizes it sounds… not very decent and overly personal. 

“I was talking about your testing,” he says, making amends. “How do you assess… things?”

“Every detail needs to be natural down to the thickness of the vein.” She’s busy examining the minute details of her coffee. “And the ridges and dents—”

“Did I get them right?” He sounds hoarse, but he can blame it on the scalding liquid he’d taken a huge gulp of.

“Um—hmm.” She’s still not looking at him. “But if you added the balls too…”

“Noted.” 

His attention is drawn to the pair tucked away inside his jeans.

+++++

After several minutes of tossing and turning in bed, he takes to his phone. Under the pretext of seeking her advice, he ends up spending about an hour talking to her. 

+++++

Jaime presses the next revision into her hands. “Just as you want it to be.” 

She opens the box, and taking it out, she assesses it in her hands. “Looks perfect.”

“I hope it feels good, too.” He smiles; some light-heartedness might ease what he’s going through. “It does take a lot to satisfy you.”

“I don’t demand much,” she says, studying her latest gift. “Just maximum pleasure.”

“I’m game for that,” he blurts out without thinking. “I—I mean—” He gestures to the cock in her hands. “That’s what we strive to achieve with our products.”

His mental alarm tells him it makes sense for him to leave now, but there’s something else killing his peace of mind.

“Do you—um—” He clears his throat, stalling to gather what it takes to voice what’s plaguing him. There’s no ground for him to be probing into matters that shouldn’t concern him, but his head might burst if he keeps it to himself. “Do you do this with others who send you stuff?”

It looks like she’s contemplating her answer. “No one has made me such a proposal before.”

He tries not to look too relieved, but fails when a spontaneous, “Good,” slips past him, unbidden.

“I could, perhaps, give it a thought when we’re done with _our_ contract,” she slowly says. “It’s not a bad—”

“A contract? Is that all this is, Brienne?” The thought of other men _liaising_ with her like this is a blow below the belt.

Her eyes flit over his latest model. She caresses the balls, gently strokes the shaft, and while her hands continue to skillfully work on him, those eyes hold his in an arresting gaze. “What do you think it is, Jaime?” 

His mouth on hers; that’s what this ought to be, but instead of bringing his fantasy to life, he murmurs a quick goodnight and storms out of there.

+++++

Later that night, Jaime realizes he can’t keep it contained anymore.

“Not just a contract,” he whispers, when she opens the door, “it—it’s so much—”

“—more,” she finishes, her eyes shining.

His mouth on hers; that’s what it is. 

+++++ 

More unfolds; for real this time.

In the glow of the scented candles and the streaks of moonlight to give it company, Brienne lies there, not just his test subject this time.

Her arms around him, her chest moving beneath his, she kisses him softly, then passionately, then goes back to tender again. Jaime gives her what her body craves. It has been so long. And it has never felt this good. It feels like his heart, not just his body, is lovingly wrapped in furs woven of her warmth. His mouth glides down the column of her throat. He stops to meet every freckle; he sets each aflame with his sparks of his desire while the copy of him lies buried in her. “Is it to your satisfaction?” he asks, thrusting it just the way she wants it.

“So fuckin’ good,” she sighs, and when he curves it upwards to hit the spot, she moans a weak, ‘ _yes._ ’

He gets lazier with his kisses; soaks in the sweat and perfume. Skin and salt, he relishes both. Craving for more, he glides down, nuzzles one breast, then closes his mouth over it. “Fuck,” she curses, when the nipple comes to life under his ravenous tongue.

She strokes his cheek when he moves the shaft around in circles; drives her fingers in his hair when he inches it further in. Tilting his face to hers, she brings her mouth to his when he pushes it to its full length. “Like this?” he breaths against her lips, pressing the toy into position.

Her hand dragging down his chest, she breaks the kiss. “I need the real _you_.”

Tossing away his creation, he pins her down. Never before has he been this aroused! Never before has he wanted anyone this badly! 

Her fluttering eyelids when he teases her, her heated exhalation of his name when he pulls back without entering—this is a woman who knows what she wants and has no qualms admitting it. That turns him on even more.

She pulls him closer, scorching him with another deep kiss, a low-pitched, _‘ah,’_ emanating from somewhere deep inside her when he eases himself into her slickness. She squeezes him as he makes slow progress, her warm hand on his thigh stroking up and down to the beat of his patient, measured thrusts. A desperate squeeze, it too becomes, when he sinks fully into her, the _‘yes,’_ that now heats his lips, furiously demanding.

She pushes into him, her dark pupils telling him what she wants. Her nipples are hard little beads of need, stabbing him, urging him, coaxing him.

He paces his thrusts; uses his instinct and her moans as his guide; uses his thumb. Her writhing, the way she pushes up into him, and the ball of her fist around the bedspread are the first signs that they're heading for a blast. 

Her words from their first interaction come back. _Pressure leads to pleasure._

He rams it in, holds in there, holding her down with his weight. He fucks her steadily, then pumps in the intensity.

“Like that,” she cries, when he pounds her harder. “ _Oh yes._ ”

Her slippery skin on his, the throaty sounds of her approaching climax, and the clenching of her muscles around him bring him close. _So fucking close!_ He shifts his hips, strikes her from a different angle. And the reaction is tumultuous. She gasps, and her thighs crushing him, she shudders, her sensations spilling into him, her thunderous orgasm dragging him along.

When hers falls, his begins its rise.

He moves; he twitches; his lips fall apart with her name. 

She moves with him; she kisses him. She draws him in; envelops him.

It curls around him; it rises up his spine. And he embraces this sensation that is both dream-like and real. Deeper, he falls into this lustful trance, with her sensual chants of, _‘Jaime.’_ He breathes in her soft skin, drowns in her eyes. She is the storm that wrenches the air out of his lungs, the whirlwind that traps him within her, never to let go.

Never has he felt this raw and exposed; never has he wanted to feel anything but this.

They’re flesh striking fresh. They’re the fingers wound together; they’re lips pressed together. They’re the feathery touch travelling from throat to chest, and they’re the frantic groping of balls and breasts. They’re an incoherent chorus of grunts and groans and each other’s names. They’re a pair seduced by passion and each other, caught in their own tangle.

They’re a heated blend of their desires, but they’re so much more than this breathless mess of bodies.

Fuck, she drives him crazy, and he wants it crazier!

And when it gets too much, he succumbs to the explosion, and when he sags against her, spent, the trance is broken. But the spell still remains, and when he gazes into her eyes, he knows it’s there to stay.

Pulling out, he falls back on the bed. “So what’s your verdict, Brienne?”

Getting his life-size replica out of her way, she wriggles into his arms. “Perfect.”

Contented, he plants a kiss on her lips. He did get it right after all.


End file.
